Как во сне
by Salkarda
Summary: Это печальная и мрачная история, в которой Чёрный Орден находит Сердце Чистой Силы, Линали сходит с ума, Комуи изобретает, Аллен отправляется на миссию в Океанию, Роад поёт колыбельные и играет в куклы, Канда очень злится и многого не понимает, Граф и Шерил лелеют идею женить Тикки на милой доброй девушке. И один Граф знает, как всё вот это между собой связано.
1. Chapter 1

Начинается всё обычно – с поезда, тряски и задания: сходи туда, Граф знает куда, принеси то, сам знаешь что, и действуй по обстановке. Неконкретизированная цель, говорит себе Линали. Ничего необычного: у экзорцистов Чёрного Ордена не может быть чётких, простых и понятных целей. Иначе бы они не были экзорцистами.  
В поезде Линали чувствует себя бусинкой в коробке, горошиной в стручке. Маленькой и ничтожной. Словно огромная рука монотонно встряхивает её, рождая дробный перестук, шелест и гул. Линали говорит себе: «Душно». И добавляет: «Мне всё кажется».  
С этого «кажется» всё и начинается.  
За окном вагона городки и деревни сменяются выжженными степями. Облако чёрного угольного дыма повисает в пыльном мареве, отмечая путь паровоза. За окном вагона жара и белое солнце на выгоревшем, точно старое полотнище, небе. Над потрескавшейся желтой землей дрожит воздух.  
В купе, впрочем, немногим холоднее, чем снаружи. Аллен было решается открыть окно («Глотнуть свежего воздуха»), но почти сразу ветром ему обжигает руки, а за каких-то полминуты в вагон надувает фунт песка. По общему молчаливому согласию выносится вердикт: вариться в собственном соку. Экзорцистам Чёрного Ордена не привыкать. Потому в купе пьют горячий чай, а хмурый искатель рассказывает страшные истории про события последней войны. Они едут к самой линии фронта, где зафиксировали странные, необъяснимые события.  
«Странное и необъяснимое» – это всегда по части Чёрного Ордена. Независимо от того, застревает ли во времени целый город или в окрестностях какой-нибудь деревни слишком часто пропадают искатели. Линали думает, что там, у крепости со странным турецким названием, затерялся кусочек Чистой Силы. А может, это акума, идущие по пятам двух армий, как гиены. Рабочая обстановка, говорит себе Линали.  
Должно быть, потому Линали не обращает поначалу внимания ни на головную боль, ни на первый за последние три года сон. Даже не сон – так, привиделось в полудрёме, по здешней жаре и акума привидеться могут, и Граф с заячьими ушами. Поэтому она списывает всё на тепловой удар. Перегрелась, решает она.  
Линали пьёт травяной чай, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговку на воротнике тяжёлого бордового платья – ткань липнет к телу, от этого еще жарче и неприятнее – и думает о том, что умирать во сне ей доводилось не раз. Только раньше (пока ей вообще снились сны) мисс Линали Ли никогда не виделось, как её разрубают на десятки частей с помощью Чистой Силы.  
Потом, если Линали всё-таки доживёт до глубокой старости и, быть может, возжелает написать биографию («Женщина в мини-юбке за семьдесят лет до сексуальной революции», бестселлером будет, к гадалке не ходи) она начнёт именно с этого.  
«Однажды мне приснился сон».

***  
У Линали Ли (милая китайская барышня шестнадцати лет, вся такая на выданье) есть некоторое преимущество перед большинством экзорцистов. Если так уж подумать, это можно сказать о любом из носителей Чистой Силы – у каждого из них есть нечто такое, на что другие не способны. Но Линали Ли единственная девушка, заметьте, из хорошей семьи, которая носит мини и ухитрилась обставить закон земного притяжения силой хотения. Второе важнее. До акума не дотягивает, но для человека очень даже достижение. Потому её главная тактика – отвлечь противника подальше от людей, а там уже и принять бой. Линали – быстрая и очень наглая приманка для акума, рыжий флажок лисьего хвоста перед гончими. Вот такое вот преимущество.  
В вышине Линали не чувствует себя птицей – это другое. Линали не чувствует себя ветром – глупое сравнение, достойное девичьего романа. Линали Ли, шагающая по воздуху с грацией канатного плясуна, чувствует себя человеком, под которым тонкая верёвка и много футов пустоты. Однажды она уже падала – таков удел ходящих по краю пропасти.  
Всему виной Чистая Сила, говорит себе Линали, кругами поднимаясь всё выше и выше над насыпям, людьми и орудиями. Очень странная штука. Предназначенная спасать и защищать, она нередко убивает тех, ради выживания которых была создана. Может, потому что таков удел всякого оружия, созданного человеком.  
Ветер треплет оборки, платье льнет к телу, а Линали скользяще шагает вверх с запредельной для человека скоростью. Стремится затеряться в небе, обратиться для посторонних глаз в чёрную точку. Сверху виднее и безопаснее. Нет риска врезаться в стену – первый год, пока Линали приноравливалась к Сапогам, а Сапоги к Линали, она билась о стены и потолки с такой силой, что лишь чудом не выбивала зубы и не ломала кости. Нет опасности быть подстреленной – как известно, пуля дура, а у дозорных на стенах наверняка целый арсенал. И всегда можно свалиться на врага как снег на голову.  
Точно на коньках, воображает она, раз-два, раз-два. Основное отличие – лёд под полозьями не норовит уползти куда-то вниз и там перевернуться. И, пожалуй, если вдруг конькам не угодит их носитель (ах, эти вопросы должного поведения) лёд под ногами никуда не исчезнет. Но пока этого не произошло, Линали может позволить себе торжествовать над законом всемирного тяготения. И подсознательно немного опасаться, что Чёрные Сапоги вдруг перестанут синхронизироваться метрах этак в пятидесяти от земли.  
Ещё у Линали Ли есть небольшая проблема. Точнее три таких небольших проблемы и одна побольше. Третий уровень – это вам не комар чихнул. Последняя «проблема» гоняет двух экзорцистов по полю внизу, переворачивая артиллерийские орудия и кроша в щепу всё, что подвернулось на пути. Во все стороны летят отравленные снаряды – Линали очень интересно, как в таких вовсе не крупных телах помещается столько яда? И как они влезают в человеческое тело, которое меньше акума раза в четыре. Исследовательский такой интерес, хоть сейчас возьми и препарируй. Этого Линали в биографии (буде соберётся её когда-нибудь писать, если не впадёт к тому времени в маразм и захочет сомнительной славы) не напишет ни под каким предлогом.  
А ещё у Линали Ли есть техника боя, что бы там ни твердили про хаос движений и мысли. Однажды наблюдавший это беспорядочное мельтешение в небесах Канда (он не злой, но иногда говорит обидные вещи даже не сознавая этого) назвал её дурной мельницей. Не умеющая долго таить обиды Линали признала ровно половину характеристики: ногами она всегда махала будь здоров, некое сходство и впрямь можно отыскать, если приглядеться.  
Потому вместо исследований акума на умение обходить ещё один закон физики, тот, что про сохранение массы, Линали приходится падать вниз и бить что есть сил – в разные стороны летят куски ядовитой плоти и обрывки её платья. Линали Ли куда больше доверяет телу, чем разуму. Потому что сперва надо сделать удар, а уже за ним приходит смазанное ощущение боя – словно кто-то быстро-быстро прокручивает картинки перед её глазами, а Линали пытается выбрать именно ту, которая ей нужна. У Линали слезятся глаза и в ушах свистит, ладно хоть смирившийся со своей участью желудок не подкатывает к горлу. Калейдоскопом мелькают небо-земля и снова небо, и грузные туши акума в нём, и ядовитое облако, в которое сунешься – и сразу рассыплешься чёрным пеплом. И братцу Комуи придётся хоронить её в кулёчке.  
Тогда у Линали возникнет ощущение сна.  
Когда полетят – легко, слишком легко и быстро, так не бывает – куски рассыпающихся тел с металлическим скелетом. Когда она будет уклоняться от вспышек, когтей, волн и огня, раз за разом нанося меткие удары, отвешивая пинки.  
Тогда Линали скажет себе: «Мне это снится».  
Позже поросшие седыми бородами учёные мужи назовут её состояние осознанным сновидением. Или раньше. Или никогда – Линали потеряется во временах и пространствах, фрагменты миров сложатся единой картиной, память человека станет воспоминаниями, дремлющего до поры в каждом хомо сапиенсе существа явно не-человеческой породы.  
После Линали, расставшись с ощущением просмотра осознанного сновидения, медленно спустится вниз с чувством выполненного долга и сомнениями: так просто, неужели им вот так запросто удалось? И на земле, наспех прикрытые плащами, а кое-где и ничем не прикрытые, будут лежать ровными рядками тела, кое-где рассыпавшиеся чёрным жирным пеплом. Как лакричные палочки в коробке, подумает Линали. И тут же прикроет рот рукой. Её затошнит.  
Тогда Линали во второй раз решит, что ей всё снится: поле боя, трупы, акума и бледная в синеву женщина – потенциальный носитель Чистой Силы. У Линали Ли будет ощущение, что Граф раскидал приманку, а экзорцисты примчались и радостно её заглотили.  
И надо с этим как-то жить.

***  
Тем же вечером в одном старом особняке где-то в Португалии за обеденным столом соберётся большая и дружная семья. Её глава – вдовец, не вздумайте его спрашивать о почившей супруге, что произвела на свет шестерых так на него непохожих детей, а то расскажет, что звали её мудрёным словом «генная инженерия», не ведомым до поры этому миру.  
И за столом будет шумно. Будут тосты за скорое тёмное будущее и торжество науки над верой. Будут планы на настоящее и прошлое. Разговоры о мире, которого нет. И опять поднимется вопрос, который волнует главу семейства и самого старшего сына. А ещё смешное (для кого-то, но не виновника пересудов, отсутствующего за столом) предложение выскажет чудесное дитя пятидесяти лет от роду. Прозвучит оно удивительно просто: «А давайте женим Тикки!»  
Если кто-то когда-то вздумает писать книгу о семье Ноев, он непременно упустит этот момент. Потому что никто и никогда не запишет одну их причин этого странного предложения: «Хоть свадебного торта поедим».

***  
Тогда же, на пару часов раньше, чем в далёкой жаркой Португалии за столом соберётся семья господина Адама Ноя, Линали Ли умывается перед зеркалом и впервые видит в отражении не себя.  
– Здравствуй, золотце, – говорит ей Отражение. И следом за Линали зажимает рот рукой, но сдерживает она почему-то не крик, а смех. – Спокойно-спокойно, представь, что я – твое подсознание. До чего же вы, люди, нервные, а.  
Линали отшатывается и разливает воду в тазу. Позади что-то стеклянно звенит.  
«Я сошла с ума», – говорит себе Линали.  
– Ебать мой лысый череп! – восторженно произносит её Отражение в зеркале. – Я в теле с мозгами! Золотце, знаешь, какой это кайф – впервые за много лет осознать себя как личность?!  
Линали мелко дрожит и твердит про себя: «Я сплю, я сплю». А Отражение в зеркале внимательно рассматривает серебряный крест на её одежде.  
– Экзорцистка, да? – почти довольно хмыкает она. – Ну заебись! Ну, вот и познакомились.

***  
Однажды, если вдруг в далёком будущем потомки Линали Ли захотят издать книгу воспоминаний своей бабки, им придётся рассказать, на кой акума эта славная девушка вообще потащилась в неведомые дали и стала одной из тех, кто поспособствовал окончанию войны человечества и Тысячелетнего Графа. Но ни одно из постыдных воспоминаний на тот момент ещё мисс Ли в эту книгу не попадёт – не пропустит цензура. И подробностей будет мало – до дня снятия грифа секретности с материалов Ордена не доживут ни мисс Ли, ни её современники, ни даже мы с тобой, читатель. Нам останутся голые факты: «В целях проверки информации о присутствии на территории крепости N материи, именуемой «Чистая Сила», была направлена группа из трёх экзорцистов. Вышеуказанными был обнаружен носитель материи, именуемой паразитическим типом Чистой Силы, впоследствии доставленный в Европейское Подразделение Чёрного Ордена». А ниже пара строчек про жертвы среди мирного населения и их отсутствие среди сотрудников Ордена. И, быть может, романтические додумки, как оно могло быть. Линали Ли на тот момент будет уже всё равно, и восстановить историческую справедливость будет некому. Если до них этого не сделает сама Линали Ли.  
А она бы могла рассказать.

***  
Если бы Линали Ли кто-то попросил развёрнуто описать их находку, она бы сказала, что двадцатишестилетняя вдовица Маришка похожа на мраморного ангела с надгробия – такая же бледная, печальная, отстранённая, молчаливая и вообще кажется неживой, покуда не начнёт двигаться. Линали разглядывает её руки (с побелевшими в синеву костяшками пальцев), лицо (белое-белое, такое бывает у тех, в чьём теле обосновался акума, да ещё у умерших от кровопотери), с синюшными кругами под глазами, впалыми щеками и бледными бескровными губами. Должно быть, простые люди списывают всё это на усталость – у сестёр милосердия, а именно их коричневый чепец красуется на вдове, много работы и печалей не меньше. Живые на её лице разве что глаза. Линали невольно вспоминает подопытных – родственников экзорцистов – из экспериментальной лаборатории, напоминавших больше ходячие трупы с единственным немым вопросом в глазах. Даже не «За что мне всё это?», а «Да когда ж я сдохну?». Кошмар детства.  
Маришка на первый взгляд кажется красавицей, на второй – хорошенькой, на третий – жутковатой, точно покойница в гробу. Пустая человеческая шкурка, в какой души не больше, чем бабочки в сброшенном коконе шелкопряда. С образом носителя Чистой Силы и потенциальным экзорцистом (на самом деле экзорцисты – на редкость живые ребята) это не вяжется. Единственное, что в ней красивого, пока Маришка не активирует Чистую Силу, это волосы. Линали думает, что золотистые локоны Маришки красивее, чем даже у Эмилии. Даже немного завидует, в самой-самой глубине души: должно же было и у неё остаться хоть что-то, что можно было не положить под топор войны.  
В присутствии Маришки Линали почему-то слегка мутит. Линали списывает всё на тяжелую длинную дорогу, жару и то, что пила последний раз много-много часов назад.  
«Давай убьём ей, – предлагает Отражение. – Она меня бесит».  
Вместо того чтобы бежать к Канде и Аллену, роняя Чёрные Сапоги от ужаса, Линали отворачивается от стакана, в котором Отражение корёжит от злости, и делает вид, что ничего не слышала.  
Можно сказать, что многое происходит именно с попустительства Линали Ли.

***  
Первый сон (чужой сон) снится Линали Ли спустя пару дней. Линали давно уже не видела снов и даже удивляется – как так?  
Линали в нём пять лет, на ней бежевое платьице и пара чудесных туфелек, расшитых атласными лентами. Во сне нет Ордена и Чёрных сапог – вместо них туфельки и большой светлый дом с верандой. На веранде качаются на ветру привязанные высоко над головой Линали фонарики из тонкой рисовой бумаги. Линали смеётся, тянет к ним руки и, кажется, будто вот-вот ухватит тонкий нитяной хвостик-кисточку. Фонарики всё качаются в вышине, до них не хватает совсем чуть-чуть. Ах, думается ей, если бы только я умела летать…  
После сна почему-то легко и весело, даже голова болит меньше.

***  
Самое отвратительное в Отражении – это внешность, думает Линали. Надо же такому случиться, что у него внешность самой Линали.  
Ей не доводилось видеть себя со стороны, конечно, только в зеркале. И всё равно Линали отвратительно видеть гримасы Отражения на своём лице, пусть даже кроме неё их не способен (пока не способен) увидеть кто-то ещё. Линали старается пореже заглядывать в зеркала и прочие гладкие поверхности. И стыдно даже подумать, что она сама может выглядеть вот так – весь наряд Отражение состоит из пары тряпочек, как будто оставшихся от пошива кукольного платья обрезков, не закрывающих практически ничего.  
Хоть бы ладошками прикрылось, что ли.  
– Ой-ой, не вали с больной головы на мою, – огрызается Отражение. – Можно подумать, ты сама по Ордену не в сапогах и мини-юбке расхаживаешь. Детка, алё, ваша цивилизация ещё не доросла до сексуальной революции.  
Своя сермяжная правда в этом есть. Линали пытается пожать плечами – так то же необходимость и банальная экономия, неужели не ясно? Сотрудников Европейского подразделения Чёрного Ордена и так обшивает рота белошвеек, работающих по двенадцать часов в день. А ещё сапожники, перчаточники и целая орда прочего люда, сравнимая по численности с населением небольшого европейского города. На одну только одежду и обувь экзорцистов и искателей Европейского подразделения в год Орден тратит такие деньги, какие превышают годовой бюджет среднего княжества. Всё банально: одёжда – расходный материал, Линали даже не припомнит миссии, с которой бы кто-то вернулся бы в целой форме и с полным комплектом пуговиц (хорошие пуговицы, серебряные, если совсем припрёт, продать можно). На саму мисс Ли так вообще никаких платьев не напасёшься, достаточно сильно махнуть ногой или ударить, да хоть подпрыгнуть – и всё, прости-прощай, кружева, рюшечки и метров восемь хорошей, дорогой тка…  
– Зажал, значит, Орден, тебе одёжку, – хмыкает Отражение. – Или они там все поголовно фетишисты?  
Линали Ли подозревает, что Отражение – всего лишь плод её фантазии. А значит, его слова – её слова. Это даже в чём-то обидно.

***  
Присутствие в зале Маришки – событие странное и неожиданное. Линали ловит себя на мысли, что с тех пор, как нового экзорциста доставили в Европейское подразделение, они пересекались всего два или три раза. Маришка не бывает в общей столовой – всегда ест отдельно. В «бане» её Линали тоже видеть не доводилось. И молится она не в часовне экзорцистов, а, должно быть, у себя в комнате или где-то ещё – Маришка до сих пор не приняла католичество, как того требовали правила Чёрного Ордена.  
Саму Линали покрестили просто и быстро: притащили к священнику, макнули отчаянно брыкающуюся и совершенно не понимающую, чего от неё хотят, китаянку головой в какую-то бадью, а потом надели крестик и отправили изгонять акума на благо Ватикана.  
Библию Линали читала уже значительно позже, когда ватиканский инспектор поднял закономерный вопрос, отчего это экзорцист Ли два года носит сан чёрного священника (женщина-священник, ужас-то какой, и даже не протестантка какая-нибудь, и даже не в просвещенном двадцатом веке), не зная при этом даже азов религии. Канду вообще в полевых условиях покрестили, а про веру рассказать забыли. И Библию ему на сон грядущий читала Линали: Канда накрывал голову подушкой, отворачивался к стене, натягивал на себя одеяло и делал вид, что спит, а мисс Ли прилежно разбирала мелкий шрифт в потрёпанной книжечке и делала вид, что так и надо.  
С Маришкой вышло сложнее – она наотрез отказалась принимать католическое крещение. И форму экзорциста (не стесняющие движения штаны, безрукавку, длинный плащ и сапоги) надевать наотрез отказалась. Уговаривали её всем отделом, но вдова была непреклонна. Посему ходила в том самом платье, в котором в орден и прибыла. В платье сестры милосердия и с православным нательным крестом, смущая своим нехарактерным для экзорциста внешним видом искателей и искренне радуя Матрону, увидевшую, наконец, образец праведной женщины-священника. Линали даже думать не хочет, что говорят про неё саму, расхаживающую даже не в срамного вида мужских штанах, как Миранда, а в едва прикрывающей бёдра тряпочке. Только знает: шлюхи – и те бы такое не надели на людях.  
Даже на первое задание скорбную вдову Маришку отправили с Лави, единственным, владеющим русским языком. Линали интересно, чего ожидали от Маришки, совершенно бесполезной в бою, не умеющей в случае опасности быстро убежать или щитом закрыться, как Миранда. Линали даже почитала отчёт – задание прошло успешно, цель выполнена, потерь в личном составе нет. Все ушедшие с ними искатели, что вообще случалось редко, вернулись целыми, невредимыми и немного ошарашенными, даже рассказать толком не могли, что именно произошло. По итогам отчёта Маришку водили к Хевласке, и ситуацию это ничуть не прояснило.  
Тем не менее, все её странности – сами по себе не повод для скандала. Тем более между экзорцистами. Только вот у Канды чуть ли не на лице крупными такими буквами написано «Это что?», как раз чуть пониже обычного: «Не влезай, убьёт». Не быть ему шпионом – стоит его чуть разозлить, и нате вам, пожалуйста, эмоции как на ладони. Секунд двадцать Канда и Маришка играют в гляделки – Отражение, гаденько хихикая, гадает, поднимет ли экзорцист руку на женщину. Линали знает – этот может. У Канды нет внутреннего тормоза, если понадобится, он может хоть ударить, да хоть и убить, и женщину, и старика, и ребёнка. Если для этого будет причина. Экзорцисты, не умеющие видеть акума среди обычных людей, вынуждены не колебаться, когда дело касается внешнего облика потенциального противника, потому у многих внутреннего тормоза нет. Однако Маришке сегодня везёт. Маришка только недоуменно провожает взглядом умчавшегося, точно ошпаренный, экзорциста Юу. И улыбается. Линали страшно от её улыбки, точно приклеенной к лицу – у Маришки другого выражения будто и не бывает.  
Чуть позже Линали видит повод – Маришка вышивает лотосы. Много позже Линали узнаёт настоящую причину. К счастью, ей тогда уже всё равно.

***  
В какой-то момент тишина прерывается треском ткани, надсадным скрипом стеллажей, глухими ударами и стеклянным звоном. И гадать не надо, кто заявился в библиотеку. Тот, кого уже давно на пушечный выстрел не подпускают ни к чему, представляющему особую ценность, от кого братец Комуи прячет стальных Комуринов (а вдруг да развалит?), кого не пускают на порог половины помещений Ордена, если там в принципе водится стекло и что-то ценно-бьющееся. Точнее не тот, а та.  
Линали думает, что старенький библиотекарь мистер Бинс сейчас наверняка прячется за стеллажами и, поливая полки горючими слезами, колотится обо что-нибудь твёрдое головой. Ещё бы. В библиотеку пожаловала обладательница самых кривых рук и ног во всём Чёрном Ордене со всеми его подразделениями. Почему-то тянет спрятать кружку с кофе и блюдце, полное печенья. А то мало ли.  
Миранда Лотто – это человек-катастрофа. Недоразумение в юбке. Оно возвещает о своём пришествии скорбным звоном разбитого стекла, стоном рвущейся ткани, покаянным хлюпаньем, рыданиями, сбивчивыми сквозь слёзы извинениями и тихой руганью окружающих. Тихой, потому что на Миранду нельзя кричать громко. Во-первых, она экзорцист. Во-вторых, она дама. В-третьих, потому что глаза у Миранды тут же становятся, как у отшлёпанного тапкой котёнка: большие, печальные и искренне не понимающие, за что с их обладателем так. Орать матом, глядя в эти глаза, способен только Канда Юу. Потому что физически не может понять, что так нельзя. И Отражение, наверное. Потому что Отражение вообще порядочная сука. Вернее непорядочная.  
«Криворукая неумеха, – комментирует Отражение. – И кривоногая к тому же. Золотце, в какой жопе мира у вас таких собирают? Не военизированная организация, а приют для сирых и убогих».  
Звучит это с изрядной долей самодовольства – ноги у Миранды и правда не очень ровные, а если по-честному, то вообще кривые и волосатые. Отражение, ясное дело, подобным не страдает, как и сама Линали. По мнению мисс Ли, никакой не повод гордиться. Было бы чем. Линали испытывает своего рода жалость. Видимо в далёком детстве Миранда Лотто приглянулась пушистому зверь судьбецу.  
Миранда Лотто – женщина и стихийное бедствие. Она не приходит, она наступает. Раз, и всё тут, спасайтесь кто может, кто не может – пеняйте на себя и молитесь Господу Богу. Сейчас её наступление приходится на Линали.  
– Извини, – придушенно пищит Миранда, роняя стопку книг. За книгами на полу оказываются стопка чистых листов бумаги, два карандаша и почти полная чернильница. Опрокидывается соседний столик, вазочка с цветами завершает картину разрушений могильным веночком над всем этим курганом испорченных вещей.  
– Нет-нет, ничего, – говорит Линали, бросаясь поднимать стопку листов. – Право слово, с кем не бывает.  
Пятно чернил расплывается на подоле платья Линали, точно пятно крови. Отражение в стеклянной дверце книжного шкафа подкатывает глаза и советует макнуть Миранду носом в натекшую лужу.  
– И зачем тебя в Чёрный Орден взяли, – вслух удивляется Отражение. Обычно оно говорит только с Линали, но, как выясняется, может и в голос. И зажать себе рот мисс Ли не успевает. – Из жалости? – и расплывается в улыбке.  
Сделал гадость – сердцу радость, кредо у него такое, что ли?  
Глаза у Миранды лезут на лоб и стремительно краснеют – довести её до слёз проще некуда на самом деле. Даже легче, чем Линали. В случае с мисс Ли надо упорно давить на болевые точки, а там и истерика не за горами. В случае с Мирандой Лотто достаточно назвать её неудачницей и послать подальше. Линали думает, что там, где закончится полоса неудач Миранды, начнётся территория кладбища. Может даже очень скоро.  
– Я с-с-случайно, п-п-прости, – начинает блеять Миранда, сгребая в кучку осколки того, что ещё пару минут назад было вазочкой.  
«Замолчи», – шипит Линали Отражению.  
– Криворукая идиотка, смотри, что сделала с платьем, – говорит Отражение. На самом деле Отражению решительно без разницы, что происходит с его вещами. Просто ему скучно. А скуку Отражение предпочитает развеивать не самым интеллектуальным способом.  
Миранда вздрагивает, как от удара и бормочет что-то про: «Я отстираю».  
«Хватит!» – умоляет Линали.  
– Вот же бесполезная дура, – ухмыляется Отражение. – Ничего сделать нормально не можешь. Всё через жопу. Не зря братец тебя к кабинету на этаж не подпускает.  
«Прошу тебя, хватит», – почти плачет Линали.  
– Бестолочь, – почти нежно вздыхает Отражение и треплет Миранду по щеке. – Теперь ясно, почему ты старой девой осталась и в твою сторону ни один мужик не глядит. Ни кожи, ни рожи.  
Линали всхлипывает. Причинять боль тем, кто хоть сколько-нибудь дорог, оказывается очень больно.  
– И что это за Чистая Сила? Даже спасти никого толком не можешь. Очень милосердно, знаешь ли, оставлять людей мучиться часов по десять после смерти.  
Миранда бледнеет и почти сливается по цвету с бежевыми шторами.  
– А вспомни корабль, – тут и сама Линали вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. – Научись ты к тому времени возводить щит, они все спаслись бы. Я даже удивляюсь, как тебе ещё не дали пинка под зад и не выставили из Ордена, – изгаляется Отражение.  
Миранда меняется в лице и, перевернув ещё один столик, выскакивает из библиотеки.  
– Прости, – прижимает руки к губам Линали.  
«Ты думаешь, я хоть слово соврала?» – спрашивает Отражение.

***  
Над рассыпающимися тушами акума поднимается зеленоватый дым. Там, где на землю попадёт пепел, останутся выжженные пятна, на которых ещё много лет не будет расти трава. Акума отравляют этот свет даже после возвращения на тот. Своеобразная месть.  
«Говорили Графу, придумай альтернативные источники энергии и кислоты используй меньше, а то так и до экологической катастрофы недалеко, – бурчит Отражение, наблюдая за тем, как стоящая на коленях Маришка прижимает руки к земле – пытается лечить по-своему, но людей исцелять куда как легче. – Нам же потом в этом мире жить. Заебёмся биосферу восстанавливать, а начальство нам потом ещё кишки выпустит за такую расхлябанность, когда его всякие защитники природы пару раз в суде выебут. И что ты думаешь, он за семь тысячелетий хоть в этом направлении почесался? А? Золотко, ты что, уснула, что ли?»  
Линали не слушает, она прижимает ко лбу окровавленный платок, вычёсывает пятернёй из волос веточки и палочки и думает, что на скуле у неё останется синяк. Рёбра потом будут болеть ещё долго-долго. А ночью будет выламывать суставы – использование Чистой Силы так просто для экзорциста не проходит. Оно и правильно, не стоило изображать белку-летягу. И летать низко тоже: близко к земле – это не только способ заманить акума к сидящим в засаде, но и верный способ угодить в дерево или развесистый куст.  
Но есть сейчас те, кому хуже Линали. Например, Аллену Уолкеру – экзорцисту, который физически не может стоять в стороне, когда другие оказываются в опасности. И получает он оттого соответственно – с каждого второго задания его привозят то с трещинами в костях, то с переломами, с каждого первого – с синяками, ссадинами, ушибами. Если бы не исследования Чёрного Ордена в области медицины, он дожил бы ровно до первой гангрены или столбняка.  
Сейчас Аллен Уолкер подволакивает ногу и с трудом перебирается через остатки стен. У Аллена кровь заливает лицо, а взгляд как у побитой собаки: он опять винит себя во всех смертных грехах и вот-вот разрыдается.  
«Как будто мало тут плакальщиц», – говорит Отражение недовольно.  
Плакальщиц и правда хватает: у разрушенной стены заламывает над кучкой праха (парой месяцев назад оно было, должно быть, любимым мужем, а потом его чучелом, у которого вместо опилок внутри акума) руки молодая женщина, а за юбку её цепляется зареванный ребёнок лет двух. Поодаль переминаются с ноги на ногу искатели – им теперь отчитываться перед Орденом о разрушении двух жилых строений и уговаривать новоиспеченную вдову собрать оставшиеся пожитки и перебраться подальше из этого города. Смысл последнего Линали поняла примерно год назад, когда на её глазах толпа деревенских жителей забросала одну такую вдову «демона» камнями. Мисс Ли тогда не успела вовремя вмешаться. А потом плакала несколько ночей, поражаясь чужой жестокости. У людей странные способы отомстить за свой страх, думает Линали Ли.  
– Ты не виноват, – говорит Линали.  
Аллен поднимает на неё взгляд – глаз с проклятием тускло светится изнутри, словно в черепе мальчика кто-то зажёг свечку. Ну и мысли приходят на ум. И качает головой – списать со своих счетов очередную жертву он не сможет никогда.  
«Акума жалеет? – влезает Отражение. – Вот идио-о-от. Это ж киборги! А что на людском приводе – так бабы новых людей нарожают. Гуманист херов».  
«Вы не виноваты», – пишет на своей табличке Маришка. И обнимает Аллена – он едва достаёт ей макушкой до плеча. Мальчик утыкается лицом в ее грудь.  
Экзорцисты не обладают даром исцелять других, по крайней мере, Линали про таких не слышала. Даже способность Миранды позволяет «сделать всё как было» лишь на короткое время.  
Потому, когда раны Аллена затягиваются на глазах, а сам он вдруг падает, как подкошенный после одного поцелуя в лоб, Линали бросается к нему в ужасе и кричит: «Что ты с ним сделала?!»  
Маришка деревянно улыбается и гладит её по голове, пока Линали плачет над обмякшим телом Аллена навзрыд и силится оттолкнуть чужую руку.  
Как будто мало плакальщиц.

***  
Второй сон (чужой сон) снится Линали через два дня. В нём женщина, которую Линали хотела бы назвать матерью, немного похожая на госпожу Аниту. Она учит маленькую Линали вышивать. А Линали украдкой любуется женщиной и путает разноцветные нитки, кончики которых всё никак не хотят пролезать в игольное ушко и выворачиваются из рук, точно живые.  
После такого сна Линали просыпается поздно (ну надо же, проспала завтрак) и весь день у неё из рук валится всё, за что она ни возьмётся. Линали пытается вспомнить что-то важное, но оно ускользает, как тонкие нити под пальцами, как кисточки фонариков, и до них, кажется, можно дотронуться кончиками пальцев, только ухватить всё никак не получается.

***  
Линали немного знает французский. Этого знания достаточно, чтобы прочитать, что там Маришка написала однажды на табличке: «Мне вырвал язык мужчина в белых одеждах». Линали вспоминает о том, при каких обстоятельствах Маришка превратилась в бездетную вдову (три строчки в отчёте) и не хочет знать подробностей.  
«Отлично, значит, орать перед смертью не будет. Терпеть не могу, когда кричат», – говорит Отражение.  
Мисс Ли кивает, не слушая Отражение. Она умеет складывать два и два, для этого достаточно и ума, и исходных данных:  
«О, – говорит Отражение, – с Удовольствием Ноя ты знакома?»  
Линали молчит и думает: куда же без ноев?  
«Лапал?» – уточняет Отражение.  
– Как будто не знаешь, – говорит Линали. Ей иногда кажется, что для Отражения её память – что раскрытая книга: полистай и обрящешь. Не сразу, так через час всенепременно.  
«Я-то откуда знаю? – злится Отражение. – У тебя в мозгах как в лесу: слева ёлки, справа ёлки, а позади и впереди сплошной пиздец».  
Линали переступает босыми ногами по полу – звякают кольца Чёрных Сапог. Закусывает губу – хоть что-то хорошее сегодня. Значит, до чего-то Отражение докопаться не успело.  
«Зря тебя Удовольствие не добил, – шепчет Отражение той ночью, наклоняясь над спящей Маришкой. – Ну, мы сейчас это поправим. Как думаешь: подушкой гуманней или шею свернуть? Резать не буду, даже не проси, ненавижу кровь отстирывать».  
«Нельзя!» – кричит Линали мысленно. Собственные руки и ноги её не слушаются, у Линали Ли теперь роль стороннего наблюдателя.  
«Как в ВР-игре», – говорит про такое Отражение.  
«Перестань! Убери руки!»  
Линали хочет уверить себя, что это не она нависает сейчас над спящей женщиной в довольно похабной позе. Что не её руки смыкаются на чужом горле. Что ей лишь снится, будто Маришка распахивает глаза и молча (даже не старается закричать) пытается оттолкнуть Линали, вцепиться в глаза или волосы.  
«Нетипично для женщины», – успевает хмыкнуть Отражение.  
Время растягивается резиновой лентой – так иногда бывает во сне, когда пытаешься бежать, да только перебираешь ногами на одном месте. А потом лопается – Линали получает кулаком в челюсть, падает с кровати от неожиданности. Маришка взбрыкивает, как лошадь – страх придаёт ей сил. Потом сверху на Линали наваливается тяжелое тело. И лицо несостоявшейся жертвы оказывается близко-близко к ее лицу.  
«Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?» – одними губами спрашивает Маришка.  
Линали отшатывается от неожиданности, бьётся затылком и елозит по полу, точно пришпиленная булавкой бабочка. Тело деревенеет.  
«Убей её! Убей!» – истерично кричит Отражение.  
А потом визжит на одной ноте пару секунд и вдруг пропадает, когда Маришка порывисто наклоняется вперёд, прижимает к себе Линали в почти материнском жесте (так обнимают хнычущих детей) и холодными губами касается её лба. На секунду исчезают все ощущения, только колени слабеют, а перед глазами мелькают чёрные точки.  
Потом Линали лежит на полу и плачет, не в силах остановиться, а Маришка гладит её по волосам. На шее у Маришки наливаются сине-чёрным следы чужих пальцев. Завтра она спрячет их за глухим воротником.  
«Я никому не скажу», – пишет потом Маришка.  
Линали отчасти ей благодарна. Хотя бы потому, что Отражение наконец заткнулось. Жаль только – на время.

***  
– Это всё, что вы можете рассказать мне про Аллена Уолкера, мисс Линали? – спрашивает человек, меряющий комнату тяжёлыми шагами.  
Линали Ли пытается сидеть ровно, не уползая под кресло. Чашка чая в её руках дрожит. Если на свете есть хоть один человек, которого Линали Ли по-настоящему боится и ненавидит, то это, вне всякого сомнения, даже не Тысячелетний Граф (да разве человек он?), а ватиканский инспектор Леверье. Редкий мудак, служащий правому делу, не щадя живота чужого. На счёт своего у Линали есть некоторые сомнения. Но боится она его не поэтому, так уж вышло. А он про это знает. И рассчитывает через Линали узнать побольше.  
Дело всё в том, что Аллен Уолкер в некоторой степени близкий Линали человек. Кусочек её мира, если угодно. И против этого человека инспектор сейчас ведёт расследование. Аллену не повезло обладать даром управления Ковчегом, теперь его, несмотря на все заслуги, попытаются убрать. В стане экзорцистов, как бы мало их ни было, потенциальных слуг Графа не потерпят.  
«Музыканта опять гонять будут», – хлопало в ладоши Отражение, впервые услышав вопрос о том, не замечала ли мисс Ли чего-то _неподобающего_ в поведении Аллена Уолкера.  
Напротив человека, инициировавшего расследование, Линали сейчас сидит в кресле и старается не трястись, как овечий хвост. Инспектору Леверье, должно быть, очень, ну просто очень-очень нравится пугать Линали. Для этого достаточно упереть в неё взгляд – будто кто-то наставил на неё дула двух заряженных пистолетов. И нависнуть, как нависал над маленькой растянутой на кровати Линали, ей тогда было лет семь.  
«И на светлой стороне Силы хватает своих уёбищ, – вздыхает Отражение, приплясывая белым пятном в чашке чая перед Линали. – Зато какие тортики готовит. Я прямо даже и не знаю, убить его или пускай живёт пока».  
– Простите, мне нечего сказать, – говорит мисс Ли со всей твёрдостью на какую способна.  
«А если убьём, то как? Кишки вывернем? Можем сжечь или из пистолета пристрелить, – предлагает Отражение. – Запинаем твоими Сапогами. А хочешь, я ему голову оторву? Или, скажем, паяльник ему в задницу засажу?»  
– Мисс Линали, – в голосе Леверье отческой заботы и угрозы пополам. С таким же видом и с такими же словами он отвешивал ей оплеухи за побег много лет назад. – Я надеюсь на вашу сознательность.  
– Мне нечего сказать, – повторяет Линали.  
«Хорошо, – говорит Линали Отражению. – Если мы кого-нибудь когда-нибудь убьём, пусть это будет Леверье».  
«Ладно, так и быть, – соглашается оно со смешком. – Только ради тебя, золотко, я поставлю нашу месть выше нашего желудка».

***  
Так получилось, что Линали Ли очень не любит спать на спине. Она согласна спать свернувшись калачиком на тонком матрасе или просто подстелив плащ – доводилось не раз на заданиях, ничего необычного. Или сидя на жестком сидении поезда, подперев ладонью щёку, упершись локтем в подлокотник. Под грохот экипажа, в тряске и духоте, подскакивая на ухабах и чуть язык себе не откусывая каждый три минуты. За столом в кабинете брата над очередным отчетом. Или даже прикорнуть где-нибудь в углу, на деревянной скамье, во время длинного молебна под заунывный голос священника, бубнящего что-то во славу Господа, который Бог. А на спине, пусть даже на мягкой кровати – нет уж, належалась, привязанная, точно душевно больная в бедламе. У всех на виду (двери в её комнату не закрывали никогда, опасаясь очередного побега), совершенно беспомощная, беззащитная и не способная даже ноги сдвинуть или прикрыться.  
Спасибо Чёрному Ордену за наше счастливое детство.  
Линали думает, что _оно_ об этом знает и делает всё нарочно. Нарочней не придумаешь.  
«Золотце, как ты относишься к убийствам? Давай убьём этого ублюдка, а?» – предлагает Отражение.  
Достаточно вспомнить синяки на шее Маришки, чтобы сказать: «Нет, спасибо».  
Линали Ли боится зеркал. Точнее она страшится отражений. Нет, не так: Линали Ли опасается одного конкретного Отражения, своего собственного. Линали воображает себя злым духом из старых сказок – наверное, она шарахается от зеркал точно так же.  
«Если зеркало падает и разбивается, это верная примета скорой смерти в семье, – говорит ей Отражение. Может быть, оно догадывается, что Линали уже примеривается, как бы так дотянуться до подсвечника или кочерги потяжелее и решить проблему голосов в голове радикально. И точно знает, из кого состоит вся семья мисс Ли. – Так что даже не пытайся. Умру я – умрёшь ты».  
Линали с трудом кивает и делает вид, что поверила. Линали на грани паники – не так уж много у неё фобий, чтобы испытывать свои нервы слишком часто. Не так уж много у неё душевных сил, чтобы справиться сейчас. Линали сцепляет зубы до боли в челюстях и дышит, точно загнанная – часто и неглубоко. Спокойно-спокойно-спокой…  
От недосыпа у Линали тёмные круги под глазами. Последние несколько недель она молчаливой тенью бродит по коридорам, засыпает над отчетами или над кружкой кофе в столовой, натыкается на тех, кто не успел отойти с дороги, спотыкается, не вписывается в дверные проёмы, отвечает невпопад и сочувствует Миранде как никогда. С Мирандой такое всё время творится, и ведь это она ещё высыпается.  
И ещё немножко во всём повинна головная боль. Будто в череп шуруп вкручивают – возле уха, чуть пониже виска, там словно отметили крестиком: болеть здесь. Линали выпила три микстуры и два порошка от головной боли, только от этого почему-то не легче.  
У Отражения Линали есть странная особенность: оно словно бы и не способно замолчать хоть на пару минут. От звука его голоса (ее, Линали, голоса) доносящегося из подсознания, Линали хочется выть и биться головой о спинку кровати. Вместо этого Линали запрокидывает голову и слепо таращится в потолок. Будь что будет. По потолку мечутся неясные тени. Или плоды её больного подсознания. Породило же оно такое вот Отражение, почему бы не выродить ему ещё и тени? Чтобы скучно не было.  
Руки и ноги Линали как у тряпичного медведя – точно набиты ватой. Или опилками. Или чем там этих медведей набивают? Линали представляет себя со стороны: безвольной куклой с сонно-равнодушным взглядом полуприкрытых глаз. Остекленевших и бессмысленных. И как только Отражению не жутко? Линали, наверное, себя испугалась бы.  
Как в страшной книжке: ночь, полуобморочная девушка на постели, одинокая свеча на столе. И тень, конечно. У неё сотня извивающихся отростков, десяток зубастых ртов и бессчётное число слепых, будто у кротов или рыб из пещерных озёр, выпученных глаз. И две ноги в кольцах Чёрных сапог. Потрясающее зрелище. И гадать не нужно, это её собственная тень. Впору орать от ужаса, надеясь, что на вопль мигом сбежится половина состава Европейского подразделения. И Канда с Мугеном. И Лави со своим молотом.  
«И ничего не увидят, кроме одной глупой истерички-экзорцистки. Опять выставишь себя полной кретинкой, – сварливо добавляет Отражение. И припечатывает: – Плакса».  
«Позор-то какой», – соглашается с ним Линали.  
Если кто-то прибежит на помощь, Линали будет стыдно. Поэтому она молчит. Для неё молчание – лучшая политика. С ней так всегда: Линали не обращает внимания на боль, причиненную ей самой. Мисс Ли редко жалуется, даже когда в Чёрных Сапогах сводит замёрзшие ноги так, что не будь Чистой Силы, она всенепременно рухнула бы и, кажется, умерла бы на месте. Когда после боя выламывает колени, словно ноги отпиливают тупой пилой, даже когда где-то под суставом дёргает – будто там стучит второе сердце, Линали тоже молчит. Если совсем невыносимо, есть тёплый шарф, которым она заматывает колени – когда-то в детстве научил Канда, он до сих пор с собой шарф таскает и никогда не повязывает. И пара пакетиков сонных трав, после которых Линали спит, как убитая. Боль физическая на самом деле не так страшна, как кажется, к ней можно быстро првиыкнуть, она превращается в фон – да, нудный, да, неприятный, но в целом терпеть можно.  
Вместо того чтобы закричать, Линали едва слышно вздыхает. На самом деле Отражение – это ещё ничего. Акума страшнее. Нои страшнее. Лотосы, которые видит Канда (нет, он не рассказывал ей, просто как-то говорил во сне, а Линали опять рыдала от жалости и слушала), тоже страшнее. Когда умирают люди – страшнее. Когда калечат близких – страшнее. А Отражение – думает Линали – это, в сущности, не страшно. От Отражения ещё никто не умирал. Его Линали как-нибудь потерпит.  
На самом деле Линали совсем немного больно, неприятно, чуть-чуть скучно и больше всего на свете хочется спать.  
«Мне завтра рано вставать», – хочется сказать она Отражению.  
Но Отражение копается под юбками Линали, точно собака на грядке: бесцеремонно, быстро, и не слишком заботясь о сохранности того, в чём роется. И это её собственными руками. И конечно, слушать хозяйку всего остального тела оно не будет, оно её и так ни в пенс не ставит. А Линали рассеянно придумывает отговорку на завтра: она не Миранда, одним «наступила на подол» не отвертишься, тут бы что помасштабнее. А ещё зашивать придётся…  
– Вот незадача, – вздыхает Отражение. – Да ты, детка, фригидна, как колода. Или не мастурбировала никогда?  
Линали смотрит в потолок и представляет себя куклой со стеклянными глазами. Поднимут – открывает глаза, положат – закрывает. Куклам не положено думать. Вот и Линали не надо этого делать. Хотя бы сейчас.  
Отражение может читать чужую память. Потому нельзя вспоминать то, что хотелось бы оставить только своим воспоминанием, говорит себе Линали. Пока Отражение не дорылось до двух воспоминаний, одно из которых – эпизод расставания Линали Ли с девственностью.  
– Оно и видно. Правильные девочки себя в таких местах не лапают и другим не дают. Даже под одеялом и большим секретом.  
Пока два влажных пальца (сперва облизала, а потом лезет ими в срамное место) поглаживают её между ног, Линали думает, что, в сущности, должна была давно рассказать про Отражение исповеднику. Обо всех грехах и даже греховных помыслах экзорцист должен регулярно отчитываться. Именно так. Мисс Ли не сомневается: все сказанное тщательно конспектируется и может быть использовано против экзорциста в самый неподходящий момент.  
Интересно, успел ли генерал Кросс хоть раз за последние четыре года до кончины исповедоваться? Или только и делал, что гулял, как мартовский кот, пил, как лошадь, и закончил жизнь, как бездомный пес?  
– Эй, эй, так не пойдёт, – ласково говорит Отражение, приподнимая голову Линали. – Это свинство, знаешь ли, лежать бревном, когда я тут стараюсь.  
Почему-то Линали хочется согласно хрюкнуть.  
– Нам стоит выпить, – тяжко вздыхает Отражение. Хоть сколько три, удовольствие по приказу Линали испытывать не умеет. Вот не умеет и всё тут, хоть убейте.  
Линали воображает, как от его голоса в голове, точно в горном ущелье, прокатывается эхо. Собственная голова представляется пожарным колоколом: большой, пустой, звонкой, а где-то там внутри болтается одинокий язык.  
«Колокол без языка не поёт», – вспоминаются слова Маришки. Ах, да, теперь всё ясно. Давно ясно.  
Линали покорно кивает – как деревянный болванчик, как марионетка на ниточках – она таких видела на кукольных представлениях. Должно быть, Отражение устало от работы с нулевой отдачей.  
Пожалуй, Отражение заблуждается: чтобы отвлечься и успокоиться, Линали не хватит даже всего содержимого бара Европейского подразделения.  
– Правильно, надо, – само себе говорит Отражение.  
У него всегда так – Линали молчит, Отражение говорит за двоих. Мелет её же голосом глупости и гадости. Должно быть, режим монолога его устраивает, как какую-нибудь пятилетку, играющую в большое чаепитие кукол. Только в отличие от маленькой девочки Отражение говорит за себя и Линали одним голосом.  
– Скажи, золотце, где твой братец прячет сакэ?  
И Линали говорит, сама того не желая. Нет, сакэ нет, придётся удовольствоваться другим. Коньяк сойдёт? Ну и ладно, Отражение не привередливое, ему без разницы, чем напиваться. А виски? А похмелья не будет?  
Потом они вместе разоряют бар – у брата в шкафу ящичек, запирается на ключ потайным замком, двойное дно и всё такое. В ящичке ровные ряды лучшего антидепрессанта всех времён и народов. У Смотрителей очень нервная работа. Конечно, милая сестрица Линали знает, что где лежит, братец от неё мало что скрывает. Может и зря.  
Линали наливает дорогой коньяк (пахнет дубовой бочкой и чем-то незнакомым, но вкусным) в чайную чашку. Янтарная жидкость маслянисто блестит и плещется у краев. Закуски, конечно нет. Точнее она была, но сейчас уже в таком состоянии, что пищит, по ночам шуршит и шевелит ложноножками. Если уже не строит свою цивилизацию – последний раз в столе у Смотрителя прибирали года четыре назад. А Отражение сокрушается, что братец Ли не держит сладких ликёров. По части сладкого у Отражения губа не дура. Ужираться русским креплёным кагором, каким бы он сладким ни был, оно, впрочем, не намерено.  
Коньяк обжигает язык похлеще кипятка, пищевод горит, а из носа будто вот-вот хлынет кровь. Ну и запах. Ну и вкус. Линали кашляет и едва не роняет чашку. ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Вообще экзорцистам алкоголизм не грозит. Вернее нет, не так: не грозят его последствия. По довольно простой причине: быстро загнуться от выпивки достаточно сложно, а за лет пять, что отведены обычному – среднестатистическому, вот слово какое, умное – экзорцисту, успеть не так-то просто. Единственный, кто имел хоть какие-то шансы дожить до цирроза – это генерал Кросс. Ныне покойный.  
Впрочем, Линали и так знает, что умрёт не в глубокой старости, окруженная детьми и внуками, а через пару лет на улочке небольшого городка. Или через неделю в лаборатории во время внезапного нападения акума. Рассыплется горсткой чёрного пепла. Вот только думать об этом ни капли не страшно: умрёт – и что теперь? Все когда-то умрут, разница лишь в том, когда и как именно они это сделают. Страшно другое: её смерть причинит другим много боли. Раньше Линали думала о смерти и иногда даже плакала, заранее жалея братика – ну как он один, без неё?  
Сейчас стало без разницы.  
Эгоистично с её стороны, на самом деле – хотеть жить, чтобы другие на неё не обижались. Линали незаметно для себя проводит параллели между болью и обидой.  
Линали… странно. Линали быстро переключается и забывает. Утром она говорила с Леверье – страшно-то как. Только что она лежала на кровати, и Отражение пыталось довести её до оргазма. А теперь вот Линали сидит и надирается коньяком. Очень последовательно.  
Отражение говорит ей: это они виноваты. Отражение говорит: мы их ненавидим, мы отомстим. Линали кивает, забывая спросить, кто виноват и за что надо мстить.  
«Мне довелось умереть сотню раз, – говорит ей Отражение. Про сотню оно приукрашивает, но пару раз приходилось, это точно. Отражение трезвое – у него своей дури без всякого градуса хватает, градус – это для Линали. – А тебе? Тебя когда-нибудь резали на куски Чистой Силой? Отрубали голову? Жгли?»  
Линали мотает головой и торопливо глотает коньяк. Чуть не вырвало, наверное, так торопиться не стоило.  
«Давай мы с тобой будем всех ненавидеть? – говорит ей Отражение. С места в карьер. – Всех-всех».  
Линали крутит чашку – коньяк в ней плещется маленьким водоворотом. Красиво.  
– Давай, – вслух соглашается она.  
«Обещаю маленький бонус, – говорит Отражение. – Золотце, как ты относишься к стигматам?»

***  
А где-то в далёкой Португалии празднуют юбилей – семь тысяч сто лет с момента стыковки Ковчега с вершиной Арарата. Большой семейный праздник. И однозначный повод собрать последние отчёты – проект Адама Ноя находится в заключительной стадии, имеет смысл привести в порядок если не мозги, то хотя бы документацию. И плевать, что Ковчег вот уже почти год как выбыл из владения семейства Адама Ноя. Некому сыпать соль ему на раны. Пока некому.  
А где-то в далёкой Португалии пятидесятилетняя девочка Роад Камелот открывает двери в другие миры. Так, развлечения ради. На большее Мечты Ноя не хватает – Отражение сказало бы, что это оттого, что приземлённая она была, очень приземлённая. Только в один мир Роад нет хода – в тот, куда Мечта не может попасть уже семь тысяч лет и из которого выброшена была однажды вместе со всем семейством. Она ещё не знает, что это даже к лучшему.

***  
«Можно, я посплю у тебя?»  
Будь Линали на пару лет помладше, такое странное для взрослой половозрелой девицы шестнадцати лет желание можно было оправдать простым «темноты боюсь». Сейчас так не получится. Сейчас братец Комуи – добрый, заботливый, слишком-слишком заботливый – начнёт задавать слишком много вопросов.  
Линали мысленно проигрывает их диалог раз за разом и всё больше раздражается без всякой помощи Отражения.  
«Тебе кошмар приснился?» – спросит братец Комуи.  
Линали представляет, какой бы ей, видевшей вырезанные от мала до велика деревни, акума, вылезающих из человеческой шкуры, Ноев, Тысячелетнего Графа, да любой другой ужас, способный хоть сколько-нибудь напугать другого человека (нормального человека, уточняет про себя Линали) вообще может присниться кошмар? Хоть смейся, хоть плачь: ей давно ничего не снится, а если и снится, добрый братец всегда напоит тёплым молоком с мёдом, заботливо зажжет все светильники в комнате (наверное, в далёком детстве она боялась темноты, мисс Ли точно не помнит), приставит пару комуринов и будет нести вахту под дверями её комнаты. Ах, да, ещё будут две таблеточки: синяя и зелёная. Одна за два часа, вторая за полчаса до сна – и никаких кошмаров. Вообще ничего, только закрыл глаза вечером, а открыл уже утром.  
Нервный Аллен, радеющий за каждую живую и не очень тварь, должно быть, жрёт таблеточки горстями. И спит потом как бревно.  
Братцу Комуи иногда снится Китай – по крайней мере, он сам так говорит, а уж улыбается во сне так, что особых сомнений не остаётся. Линали не помнит родительского дома, а Китай надолго ещё останется в её воспоминаниях предрассветным молочно-белым туманом, диким, почти суеверным ужасом, стаей акума в небе и дикими криками Падшего, существа, в которое превратился Суман Дарк. Потому, думает Линали, наверное, это хорошо, очень хорошо, когда тебе что-то приятное хотя бы снится.  
«Хочешь поговорить?»  
Линали может поговорить с братцем по поводу не сданных отчетов или бардака в архиве. О не подшитых или вообще не подготовленных приказах. О долгах перед поставщиками – вовсе не потому, что Ватикану грозит банкротство, это всё из-за головотяпства Смотрителя, периодически забывающего подписать счета. О том, что на столе и в бумагах братика сам Тысячелетний Граф ногу сломит, а если внезапно нагрянет инспекция из Ватикана, то ещё и все проверяющие разом. О том, что на последнего комурина. За свою недолгую жизнь успел покрошить две колонны, пробить две стены, превратить шестнадцать ящиков с продовольствием в сомнительного вида кашу, покалечить одного искателя, после чего, к вящему и тихому удовольствию научной группы, был зарублен Кандой на месте преступления (впору уже ему доплачивать сверхурочные с**о**бой и жареной тыквой) – была потрачена астрономическая сумма, а толку пшик. Но Линали слишком любит братца, чтобы высказать ему всё это. Гении – они обидчивые и ранимые.  
«Линали. Ты выходишь замуж?»  
А что, самый главный его страх. Помимо смерти Линали, конечно. Хотя его фобии относительно свадьбы или похорон сестры можно почти уравнять. Линали смеётся про себя – глупо же. Братец Комуи большой и умный, но иногда такой дурак. Как будто верит, что кто-то и когда-то позарится на его сестру. Как будто верит, что её свадьба изменит отношение к брату.  
Линали тоже немного боится, понимая причины страха – боязни перестать быть частью, важной такой частью, чужого мира. Когда умирает или уходит кто-то близкий, от мира отрывается кусочек, который потом как ни старайся, назад не приладить и ничем не заполнить, просто со временем стирается острота ощущения потери. Со временем на это можно махнуть рукой – ну и пусть в дырах, зато есть, зато мой. Мир для Линали похож на старый половик, такой же латаный-латаный, но всё равно весь в дырах и наспех сшит суровой ниткой из кусочков. В нём нет места кусочку по имени Линали Ли. Потому что Линали Ли нет дела до самой себя как таковой. Потому что Линали Ли очень эгоистично пытается не расставаться ни с одним кусочком своего мира, даже если так будет лучше для всех.  
«Я не пойду к Комуи», – говорит Линали своему Отражению в начищенном бочке чайника.  
Это вообще-то диагноз – разговаривать с отражением в заварочном чайничке.  
И Отражение может сколько угодно считать её отказ то ли извращённой формой шизофрении, то ли проявлением высшей степени эгоизма.

***  
Линали почти не держат ноги. Ступни сводит судорогой, а Чёрные сапоги ощутимо давят – насколько вообще могут давить обвивающие её щиколотки ледяные кольца.  
– Детка, – говорит ей Отражение, – я вообще высшая ступень эволюции, homo sapiens sapiens, царь природы и ещё чего-то там, я уже и забыла, блин. Ну вот куда тебе против меня?  
Линали идёт, как канатоходец – осторожно, рискуя каждую секунду упасть, но старательно делая вид, что это для неё легко и привычно. Внимание, господа и дамы, смертельный номер. Только для вас и только сейчас.  
– Золотце, – говорит ей Отражение, – закругляйся с протестами. Я всё равно сильнее. Или тебе так нравится боль? Ну ладно, тогда ещё месяцок тебя покорёжит, а потом всё едино со мной сольёшься. Заметь, мне это тоже не сильно нравится. Помянем папу Ноя, что б ему в гробу вертеться, нехорошим словом, спасибо ему большое человеческое за Ген.  
Линали зла на весь мир и каждого его представителя по отдельности. Где-то в затылке глухо стучит первый молоточек – пока ещё не настоящая боль, так, жалкий отголосок. Потом к нему присоединится ещё один, потом ещё, а потом будет какофония звука и ощущений, от которой Линали захочется забиться в угол, свернуть кому-нибудь шею, и шоколадку.  
– Слушай, – говорит ей Отражение, – хватит уже ломаться. Давай так, ты сейчас согласишься отдать мне своё тело – и больше никаких мучений.  
Линали всё больше тянет на шоколадные торты. По утрам она пьёт кофе с десятью кубиками сахара – сперва бросает привычные два, потом, убедившись, что никто не видит, опустошает сахарницу так, что выходит не кофе с сахаром, а сахар с кофе. Потрясающе вредная гадость.  
– Ну заебись, – говорит ей Отражение, – упрямые люди пошли. Говорю же, у тебя ни единого шанса. А мне, кстати, не больно.  
Забавно, но факт: связь с Отражением у них только в одну сторону: Линали чувствует его, а оно не чувствует Линали. Когда у тебя в голове поселяется такая дрянь, думает мисс Ли, внезапно сочувствуя Аллену как никогда, будь готова к тому, что все его эмоции будешь чувствовать как свои, родные.  
– Не то чтобы у меня к тебе что-то личное, – вздыхает Отражение, – просто такая вот я. И не от хорошей жизни.  
Правильно, такая вот. Отвратительная. Абсолютно, до мельчайших подробностей вроде родинок и шрама под коленкой похожая. Линали в который раз убеждается – самые пугающие чудовища – это которые с человеческими лицами. Это до которых не добраться. Которых не пронять ни мечом, ни пулей, ни Чистой Силой.  
– Ты думаешь, что ты одна такая упрямая была? – спрашивает Отражение.  
«Я есть», – думает Линали. И догадывается, что её _я-есть_ продлится не долго.  
Линали Ли молчит. Линали Ли почти не держат ноги.

***  
О третьем сне (чужом сне) Линали не знает, правда ей снится или ложь.  
В нём грязный и большой портовый город и корабли со странными парусами, величественно покачивающиеся на пронзительно-синих волнах. В нём холодные брызги в лицо, солёный ветер и яркое высокое солнце, от которого щиплет глаза. В нём крики чаек и улетевшая шляпка с мелкими белыми цветками из шелка – Линали бросается за шляпкой, но поймать не успевает и горько плачет, вцепившись в какой-то поручень. Плачет, пока шляпка не исчезает из вида среди ярких бликов на воде. Линали думает, что вместо этой шляпки ей купят другую, на ней будут лиловые, под цвет её глаз, цветки с золотистыми сердцевинами и тонкими салатовыми листочками, только надеть такую шляпку Линали уже никогда не доведётся.  
Сон обрывается цветными пятнами – алыми и почти чёрными – и солнечными бликами. Плеском воды, треском ломающегося дерева и рвущейся парусины, скрежетом и одним длинным, долго не замолкающим криком. Судорожно комкая простыню и едва не разорвав ткань на мелкие полосы, Линали рыдает и осознаёт, что кричала она сама.

***  
– Какие мы не-е-ежные…  
Линали считает трещинки на потолке и воображает, что сейчас как встанет и врежет Отражению коленкой в живот, а потом отвесит контрольный удар в солнечное сплетение. Наивные мечты, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они с Отражением делят одно тело. Самое обидное, что даже если Линали вот сейчас с размаху долбанётся собственно головой о стену, больно будет только ей самой. Отражению хоть бы хны: неважно, стреляют ли по ним акума, выламывает ли после боя суставы или тянуще ноют к перемене погоды старые шрамы, ничего этого почувствовать Отражению не суждено. Оно может только в сторонке постоять, посочувствовать.  
– Ты протрёшь во мне дыру, – говорит Линали Отражению.  
Вообще-то обычно они не разговаривают. Точнее не разговаривает Линали. Но сейчас с этим надо что-то делать: от непрерывной боли в голове уже хоть вой, хоть на стенку лезь, а тут ещё Отражение со своими методами борьбы с мигренью, твердящее, что все беды от недотраха.  
Между ног жарко, мокро и хочется поерзать. Стыдно. И промежность уже болит, и живот сводит, а ещё где-то там жарко бьётся пульс. Линали хочется свернуться калачиком и долго лежать так, не шевелясь. Левую руку сводит – завтра ей точно не удержать ни ложку, ни ручку. И вымыть её придётся раз двадцать, с мылом и щёткой, чтобы избавиться от запаха, который будет мерещиться Линали ещё долго.  
– Ты мне мозоль натрёшь, – пытается одёрнуть Отражение Линали.  
Отражение снисходительно молчит. Ну и акума с ним, высшим, мать его, генную инженерию, существом.  
Тело Линали выгибается (неудобно, и макушка в спинку кровати больно упирается), приподнимается, протискивает левую руку дальше между ног.  
– Да вот же, – соглашается Отражение, задирая подол её ночной рубашки. Линали представляет, как выглядит со стороны: с задранным до груди подолом, бесстыдно раздвинутыми ногами и левой рукой между ними. – Ты думаешь, мне сейчас легко? Это ты лежишь колодой, а я тут за двоих отдуваюсь. У меня, между прочим, пальцы уже устали.  
Линали знает, что Отражение смеётся над ней. Издевается. Ну и ладно. Ну и пусть.  
Между ног у нее скользко и жжет. Но это хорошо, думает Линали, даже если под головную боль, всё равно хорошо.  
Самое приятное для Линали Ли – беспомощность. Значит независимо от того, нравится ли ей это или нет, она не отвечает за происходящее. Самое приятное – отсутствие ответственности.

***  
Уже не раз помянутый Аллен Уолкер – образец настоящего джентльмена, примерный экзорцист и настоящий чёрный священник. Хоть сейчас на портрет да в рамочку, на доску почёта, и подписать: «Экзорцист года». Аллен – один из немногих, что действительно печётся о душах акума, а не просто выполняет свою работу. Аллен – Музыкант и немножко Ной, где-то там, в глубинах сознания или подсознания. Аллен Уолкер, с этой его неуклюжей заботой, всегда будит в Линали сочувствие, граничащее с умилением. Забавно, правда? Отражению вот очень смешно. Отражение чуть ли не по полу катается от смеха.  
Аллен Уолкер его веселья не разделяет. Аллен Уолкер вжимается в кожаное сидение и смотрит на Линали с почти суеверным ужасом.  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком, – говорит ему Отражение, наклоняясь к самому уху и щекоча жарким дыханием кожу.  
Если бы взглядом можно было прожигать, в Аллене уже дымились бы две дыры. Сквозные.  
Сейчас Аллен Уолкер смотрит на Линали с сомнением: наверняка в его голове роятся подозрительные и в корне верные мысли о том, что это_не_Линали. По соседству с товарками, возвещающими о том, что это всё-таки она, только надышалась чем-то однозначно весёлым.  
– Порадуй меня, – говорит ему Отражение, неторопливо расстёгивая крючки на платье Линали.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Линали Ли уже убила бы саму себя. Из чувства самосохранения.  
Сейчас Аллен Уолкер сползает по кожаной обивке сидения, силясь слиться с поверхностью, точно чудной зверь хамелеон. И даже не пытается застегнуть рубашку – у него на груди уродливые шрамы. И штаны у него очень многозначительно оттопыриваются в области паха. И причина не в набившей карманы мелочи.  
– Ты меня хочешь, – говорит ему Отражение. Это не вопрос, а констатация факта.  
Сейчас Аллен Уолкер дышит загнанной лошадью и таращится на груди Линали так, будто ни разу не видел голых девушек. На лбу и на носу у него блестят капли пота.  
– У тебя была девушка? – говорит ему Отражение и кладёт ладонь поверх побелевших пальцев Аллена, даже не пытаясь расстегнуть его штаны. Его трясёт, быть может, от стыда, как в лихорадке. Три поглаживающих движения, и на тёмной ткани брюк мигом расплывается мокрое пятно.  
– О-ла-ла, эти милые юные кролики, – говорит ему Отражение, чуть досадливо цокая языком. – Я-то думала, что ты, пока таскался за своим генералом по борделям, хоть чему-то научился.  
Линали отводит в сторону виноватый взгляд. Если бы сейчас она могла хоть что-то сделать, то провалилась бы сквозь пол, куда-то под грохочущие о рельсы колёса поезда.  
У Аллена краснеют даже уши.  
Линали знает, что Отражение ненавидит Аллена. В основном из-за Музыканта. Оно всех ненавидит на самом деле, включая Линали и себя. Во внезапно разболевшейся голове очагом пульсирует: не так, не правильно.  
Линали закрывает глаза. В сущности, какая ей теперь разница? Она забыла, как правильно.  
«Музыканта мы тоже убьём, – шепчет ей Отражение. – Ещё немного поиграем и убьём. И перестань трястись, тебе понравится».  
Даже хорошо, что на следующий день Аллен сбегает, иначе и не назвать, на задание.  
«В жопу мира», – говорит уязвленное Отражение.  
«В Океанию», – серьёзно поправляет Линали.

***  
А где-то в Чёрном Ордене один кардинал (он не совсем человек, от человека в нём внешность, да и та позаимствована у создателей) пытается убедить цель и причину своего существования поведать ему о Ное.  
«Цель и причина» лишь качает головой и прячет синяки на шее за высоким воротом. «Цель и причина» вообще не слишком разговорчива, у неё свои соображения и единственное желание, смысл бытия на сегодняшний день – сохранить остатки Силы хотя бы в том виде, в каком они есть сейчас, а значит, кардиналу она тут не помощник. Кардиналу же печально и тоскливо – придётся вести своё расследование и дальше. Может, снова столкнуться с носителями других частей ему подобных. И чем закончится такое столкновение, один Граф знает, да и то навряд.  
А где-то в Чёрном Ордене, глубоко в подвалах, под исследовательской лабораторией, диковинные существа – они похожи на диковинных одноногих и безголовых птиц, только кто бы их такими видел – приходят в беспокойство. Об этом незамедлительно сообщают Смотрителю и госпоже Хевласке. Надо ли говорить, что они ничего не могут сделать. И даже объяснить не в состоянии.


	2. Chapter 2

Четвёртый сон – чужой сон.  
Он не должен был сниться, Линали выпила горсть таблеток, но заснуть оказывается тяжело, слишком уж сильна клятая выворачивающая боль. И проснуться не легче.  
Во сне девочка с тёмно-синими волосами – девочка из маленького городка, где Аллен и Линали встретили Миранду. Девочка с серой кожей и тёмными полосками крестов на коже. Девочка, покалечившая Аллена и едва не убившая Линали Ли. Девочка, которая дружит с акума и убивает акума. Она поёт Линали песню, слов которой не разобрать, и расчёсывает волосы. Линали кажется – она вот-вот проснётся и услышит, о чём же поют, но только плачет сквозь сон, не зная, чьи это слёзы, её или Отражения. И девочка с серой кожей плачет вместе с ней. А боль в голове становится всё тише, слова песни всё непонятней. Линали просыпается под утро и вытирает с висков кровь. Странно. Заклеивает пластырем две тонкие ранки – крест-накрест. Непонятно. Днём она будет натянуто улыбаться и смущенно твердить про собственную невнимательность, неловкость и подвернувшийся под висок угол стола – нет-нет, всё в порядке, вы не переживайте. Только вопрос «откуда?» её мучить не будет.  
Утром Линали расплетает короткие косы – казалось бы, из чего там заплетать, когда пряди едва отросли до плеч – и почему-то хочет сгрести волосы Роад в горсть и как следует долбануть их хозяйку (малолетняя ведь дрянь, разодетая как заправская шлюха) носом о край кровати. Просто так. Почему-то.

***  
В этом коридоре всегда пусто, пыльно и полутемно. В лучах света из редких окон пляшут пылинки. Подол платья Линали метёт пол. В двух шагах от мисс Ли её сегодняшняя жертва (первая жертва, на этот раз она доведёт дело до конца) и собеседник.  
«Мы почти пришли», – хочет сказать ему Линали. А говорит только Отражению.  
«Идеальное место», – шепчет ей Отражение.  
Линали даже в зеркало заглядывать не надо, чтобы представить, как оно наклоняется к её уху, отводит прядку волос и жарко выдыхает слова.  
– Что с тобой?  
Линали ждёт этого вопроса уже давно. Отражение, в общем, тоже. Его позволено задать двум близким ей людям. Братцу Комуи и одному наполовину японцу с голубыми глазами. Канда Юу – говорит про себя Линали. Его так зовут – Канда Юу.  
Канда – это такой человек-стена. Отсекает все не устраивающие его варианты развития событий на подлёте, глух к препирательствам. Если кого и слушает, так только старших по званию, и то без особого пиетета. И плакаться ему в жилетку всё равно, что рыдать в стену – это уж точно останется между ними, но сочувствия даже не жди. Словно в мозгу Канды кто-то щёлкнул тумблером «сострадание» на выкл.  
Канда Юу не понимает чужих эмоций от слова «совсем». Он и в своих собственных разбирается с трудом, а уж чужие для него тёмный лес: вот уж у кого в памяти те самые ёлки. Иногда Линали замечает, как тяжело ему в общении с людьми: вот от него требуют понимания и нужных реакций, а он стоит и сверлит собеседника взглядом, немо вопрошая: «Ну и что теперь? Вот что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Подробней, я записываю. Нет, господа и дамы, я не издеваюсь, я серьёзно».  
Когда Канда кого-то или чего-то не понимает, он злится. Ужасно. До нервной трясучки и скрипа зубами. Страшно даже со стороны смотреть, а уже близко стоять и подавно. Впрочем, Линали никогда не грозило попасть ему под горячую руку.  
«Подскажи человеку, – зло хихикает Отражение. – Не издевайся».  
«Я не знаю», – думает она.  
– Тебе не понравится, – признаётся Линали вслух.  
Опасное признание. Особенно когда Канда так спокоен. Очень иллюзорно спокоен.  
Канда Юу – тихий омут, где воды на метр, а под ней черти ровными рядками до самого дна. До этого дна ещё никто, кроме чертей, не добирался. Может, поэтому Линали на самом деле многого о нём не знает и не узнает никогда. Не потому, что он ей не доверяет. Это у Канды такой способ заботы о немногих близких: меньше знаешь – дольше живёшь.  
– Я сам решу, что там мне не должно понравиться, – говорит Канда.  
Линали кусает губы. Отражение отчего-то бесится – у него перепады настроения случаются чаще, чем дожди в Лондоне. И вообще оно в последнее время на всех так реагирует. То обругает Лави, то доведёт до слёз Миранду, то попытается задушить Маришку, а потом прикинется гофрированным шлангом. Хотя, если по-честному, мисс Лотто до истерики довела сама Линали.  
Линали отводит взгляд. При всей своей нечуткости и сложностях в понимании Канда нередко делает правильные выводы и мигом начинает действовать. И тогда остаётся только держаться или спасаться бегством.  
Канда Юу – человек с интересной биографией. Где-то в ней затерялась история про появление на свет из дыры в полу. И всякие забавные теперь уже воспоминания вроде того, как Линали училась целоваться. Ей тогда было лет восемь. Пришлось даже встать на стопочку книг, потому что упрямец Канда (Линали никогда не зовёт его по имени, отлично зная, как он этого не любит) отказывался наклоняться. Было неудобно, мокро, смешно и глупо, хотя бы потому, что сперва, как оказалось, нос очень мешал целоваться. Потом мешал сам Канда, застывший соляным столбом, целоваться с которым было… неуютно. Когда Линали вытирала свои слюни с его губ платочком, Канда морщился, а потом сказал: «Мне не понравилось». Ей, в общем, тоже, но мисс Ли в этом не созналась. Она тогда растерялась – даже и не знала, что делать дальше. Что бывает дальше, узнала и попробовала через шесть лет. И уточнять не нужно, с кем именно – как будто были другие кандидатуры. Даже Отражению она не признается, что очень, очень понравилось.  
А ему и не надо – Отражению, то есть.  
Отражение умеет бить не только словами – для этого у него есть руки и ноги Линали. Ирония судьбы.  
– Это я решу, – говорит Отражение Канде. И отвешивает оплеуху, от которой у обычного (нормального, говорит себе Линали) человека отвалилась бы голова.  
Линали давно подозревает, что сила её ударов зависит не только и не столько от Чёрных Сапог. Теперь появился лишний повод в этом убедиться – била без всякой активации силы, на злости и раздражении. Результат превосходит ожидания.  
– Зачем ты это сделала? – строго спрашивает у себя Линали.  
И представляет, как Отражение зло щерится, как те тени на потолке. Оно отвечать не станет, оно выше этого.  
Линали шагает в дыру в стене, подобрав юбки. Канду, между прочим, так легко не вырубить. Им пробивают стены по четыре раза в месяц – и ничего, по сей день жив-здоров.  
Линали давно хотелось так сделать – наклониться над беспомощным Кандой и поцеловать. В уголок губы, в скулу, в подбородок. Устроить его голову на своих коленях и гладить ладонями по волосам, уговаривая, что всё будет хорошо. Вот только на миссиях такое сделать было невозможно и стыдно, а в Ордене как-то не получалось. Беспомощный Канда – это оксюморон. А вот теперь представилась возможность.  
Она пытается стереть кровь с его лица – только больше размазывает – а потом облизывает пальцы. Солоно.  
– Перефразируя Экклезиаста: есть время спрашивать, а есть время захлопнуть пасть и наслаждаться моментом, – говорит Отражение Канде. – Так что лежи и не рыпайся.  
– Я случайно, – говорит Линали.  
«Я медленно снимаю с себя всякую ответственность», – хихикает Отражение.  
Не то чтобы Канде Юу от этого легче.  
Линали проводит пальцами по его шее – и отдёргивает руки, вспомнив, как пыталась задушить. А потом расстёгивает его рубашку, убирает волосы с лица и легонько целует в лоб, как покойника. Нехорошо получилось.  
– Ты ещё извинись, – фыркает Отражение и треплет Канду по щеке. – Парень, сейчас тебя будут трахать.  
Линали всегда хотелось быть сверху. В фигуральном смысле. Грех жаловаться, быть сверху Канда ей позволял, особенно если раны беспокоили или находила такая блажь. А вот взять ситуацию в свои руки и самой приказывать, не направляя мягко и терпеливо, Линали не доводилось.  
– Что встала? Пользуйся, пока мы его вырубили, – велит Отражение.  
Линали покорно тянется к шнуровке собственного платья.  
Этот пункт, будьте уверены, тоже никогда не войдёт в её биографию. И то, что потом Линали стянет с себя панталоны. «Ух, жуть какую сейчас носят», – прокомментирует Отражение. И то, что стянет с Канды штаны, и будет целовать его плоть – он никогда не разрешал раньше, и оттого запрет захочется нарушить всё больше. Как будет гладить бесчувственное тело, и сама насаживаться на пульсирующий член, кусая губы, по-животному взрыкивая, выгибаясь до ломоты в позвоночнике, так, как давно хотела. Нет, всего этого Линали не расскажет. И даже попытается забыть.  
Надо ли говорить, что и сегодня Отражение Линали Ли никого не убьет.

***  
– Я пробила им три стены, – говорит Линали Отражению, одёргивая юбки. В голосе её укоризна: ай-яй, как ты могло такое допустить, а, подсознание? И ни капли страха за Канду – ну что ему, регенератору, сделается? И стыда ни на грош.  
Между ног немного саднит и хочется вытереться. А вот хоть бы и нижними юбками, всё равно расходный материал.  
– Умница, – отвечает ей Отражение. – Ты на верном пути, золотце.  
Эхо их голосов испуганно мечется по залу.  
– А теперь пойдём отсюда. Нас ждут.  
Линали отчего-то не задаёт вопросов. Линали покорно идёт, как бычок на верёвочке. Осознанно выплакивать стыд, горечь и унижение ей предстоит позже. Хотя… вряд ли в её жизни ещё будет хоть что-то осознанное. Так, по крайней мере, думается Отражению.

***  
А где-то в Красном море, на стареньком корабле одного голландца, экзорцист (у него серые глаза, седые волосы и золотистый голем на плече) вдруг понимает давно уже очевидное. Голоса в голове нашептали, не иначе. А где-то в Красном море один экзорцист тычет серебряной Крест-Розой в нос флегматичному капитану и требует вот просто немедленно развернуть корабль – он возвращается в Европу. И разворачивает лишь под угрозой потопить это старое корыто к едрене фене.  
Правда, экзорцист уже знает, что не успеет.

***  
Линали Ли на самом деле ненавидит плакать. Бессмысленное, глупое, жалкое занятие. Каждый раз вытирая слёзы, она клятвенно обещает себе, что этот раз последний, когда она, дура такая набитая, сорвалась и разревелась. Что больше ни за что и никогда, лучше она себе глаза выцарапает или язык откусит. Что не позволит и не будет. А получается, что из-за любого пустяка у неё опять ком в горле, в глазах щиплет и слёзы по яблоку каждая. Вот как сейчас.  
Сейчас у Линали в голове легко, как в воздушном шаре.  
А ноги точно льдом сковало, стоит больших усилий не стянуть с себя обручи Чистой Силы, не начать их топтать – ненавижу, ненавижу, вы мне жизнь сломали – а потом вышвырнуть. Да, вышвырнуть! В реку. Пусть летят и тонут. Это они во всём виноваты.  
Сейчас у Линали наливаются жаром низ живота и чуть-чуть щёки.  
Линали представляет себя канатом: в одну сторону его тянет Отражение – упёрлось пятками в пол и пыхтит – а с другой… Не важно. Не важно. Важно только одно: Отражение почти перетянуло.  
Сейчас Линали смеётся, а щекам, шее и груди мокро и противно.  
Как-то само собой выходит, что она стаскивает красные кольца – снимаются они поначалу тяжело, обжигают руки и леденят закованные в чёрную материю ноги, а потом всё легче и легче, и вот уже раз – ни холода, ни жара, а на камнях остаются сиротливо лежать два обруча чуть побольше крупного браслета в диаметре. Чистая Сила бесполезна без экзорциста. Апокриф – счастливое исключение.  
Линали зябко переступает босыми ногами по мостовой. Хорошо. Распрекрасно.  
Линали Ли на самом деле не хочет плакать. Так получается.  
Она успокоится, всенепременно успокоится. У неё теперь есть немного времени и чуть-чуть свободы, хватит в самый раз, чтобы убежать далеко-далеко, где не смогут найти ни акума, ни Чёрный Орден. Только вот она сейчас прислонится к стене и на минутку закроет глаза.  
А первым, что Линали услышит, открыв их, будет мягко-участливый вопрос: «Не хотите ли чаю, дорогая сестра?» – заданный Шерилом Камелотом. Желанием Ноя.

***  
– Знакомься, это Джасдеби, два куска одного идиота, – представляет братьев-ноев Отражение, не отвлекаясь ради этого от увлекательного процесса поедания клубничного мороженного лимонным леденцом вместо ложки. – Пидорасы. Это характеристика моральных качеств, если что.  
«Я знаю», – говорит Линали. Жаль нельзя закрыть глаза – теперь всем её существом управляет Отражение, от Линали остался жалкий осколок сознания, со временем сотрётся и он. Или сольётся в единое целое с Отражением, что не лучше.  
– Это – братец Шерил, мудак в шкуре делового человека, – причмокивает засахаренной ягодой Отражение, забрасывая босые ноги на стеклянный чайный столик. – И ещё блядун, каких поискать. Был, по крайней мере, так что спиной к нему лишний раз не поворачивайся.  
«Спасибо, мы уже представлены», – произносит Линали. Ей не интересно.  
– Вон то ебло в тюрбане – братец Мудрость, – кивает Отражение.  
«Приятно познакомиться», – зевает Линали.  
– И братец Гниение. Не подходи к нему, он заразный, – поясняет Отражение.  
Линали хочет молча кивнуть, но нечем.  
– Здесь ещё пара ушлёпков водится, одна патлатая паскуда и на всю голову ебанутая лолита пятидесяти лет от роду, я тебе их потом представлю, – информирует Отражение. – И где-то ещё наш толстомясый патриарх прыгает, кролик, блядь, переросток. Тот ещё еблан, нормальных людей с целью колонизации в никуда сроду не засылали.  
«Я так погляжу, тёплые у тебя отношения с семьёй», – бормочет Линали.  
– За семь тысяч лет и тебе надоели бы эти рыла, – хмыкает Отражение. – Даже если видеть их не регулярно.  
«Ты вообще хоть кого-то не ненавидишь?» – устало спрашивает Линали. А про себя думает, что Отражение, в сущности, очень одинокое.  
Отражение с хрустом разгрызает леденец.  
– Эй, золотце, чисто для справки: я Гнев Ноя, Ненависть Ноя. Наш прародитель был редкой сукой. Всех ненавидел. И правильно делал. Угадай, какое из его качеств мне обломилось?  
«А люди? – спрашивает Линали. – Их за что?»  
– Люди, в сущности, – говорит Отражение, ковыряя в вазочке мороженного с азартом старателя, наткнувшегося на золотую жилу, – мусор. Генетический, замечу, это даже не оскорбление, это констатация факта. На детях гениев природа отдохнула, хотя гении из нас... Думают, что возносятся на вершину эволюции. Смешно, да?  
Линали не смешно, ни капельки. Линали не понимает, так что ей никак. А у Отражения момент просветления, он редко-редко бывает.  
– Возносятся на зиккуратах из могил. Вся культура построена на смерти. На бегстве от неё и бегстве к ней. Прах к праху, пыль к пыли, слыхала про такое?  
Да. Отражение это знает.  
– Такие вот у нас потомки. Выкидыши цивилизации. Любить особо не за что, тут бы лучше прибить сразу, пока инспекция не увидела, что мы за семь тысяч лет выродили. Мы – это я и семейка моя. Нои, блядь, высшая раса, венец эволюции средь сотен миров.  
Отражение швыряет вазочкой в стену и с мрачным удовлетворением любуется разноцветными потёками на стене.  
– Это я всё к чему? – говорит Отражение как-то даже обреченно. – А к тому, золотце, что если твоя родная контора до нас не доберётся, ближайшие лет пятьдесят нам с тобой придётся провести под одной крышей с этими вот гнусными рожами. А если доберётся, то познакомимся с инквизицией. Пиздец многовариантный выбор.

***  
– Великолепный вариант, – уверяет Шерил Камелот.  
– Достоверная легенда, – вторит ему Тысячелетний Граф.  
Адам Ной, повторяет про себя Линали, его так зовут, привыкай, теперь будешь звать и ты.  
– А как семья будет рада, – уговаривает Шерил Камелот.  
– И будет повод поесть торта, – соблазняет Роад.  
«Только ради торта», – деланно ломается Отражение. Естественно, про себя. Вслух оно только причмокивает уворованным леденцом – не верьте тому, кто говорит о лёгкости отбирания конфет у младенцев, Роад Камелот держится за свои сласти крепче, чем утопающий за всякий мусор вроде соломы.  
«И ради возможности загнать этого любителя потискать твои сиськи под каблук, конечно, – добавляет Отражение. Тоже не для публики. – Вот так перспектива!»  
Лицо у Тикки вытягивается медленно, но верно, точно чулки после стирки.  
«Перспектива, – тянет Отражение. – Женить на себе главный проёбищный элемент семейства, – и проговаривает по слогам: – Заебись».  
Линали Ли впервые видит удивительнейшее зрелище всех времён и народов, впору билеты продавать: спешите, смотрите, только сейчас и только у нас – испуганный Тикки Микк, Удовольствие Ноя. Вы знали? Удовольствие Ноя боится свадьбы. Своей, ясное дело, собственной.  
– Я не могу больше приводить в дом незаконных детей, – уговаривает Шерил Камелот.  
– А для внучки ты слишком взрослая, – вторит ему Адам Ной.  
Семья безмолвно наблюдает за спектаклем. Печати интеллекта на лицах свидетельствую об интересе. Шкурном, как догадывается Линали.  
«Им не хватает только попкорна, – делится с Линали Отражение, – это такая сладкая кукуруза, её жарят и…»  
– Есть ещё вариант с племянницами, – говорит Шерил Камелот, – но это вызовет ненужные толки. И ей придётся выйти замуж…  
– Я уже для неё платье придумала, – влезает Роад. – Такое белое, с розочками.  
Серая кожа Тикки Микка бледнеет – его словно пылью присыпали – хотя казалось бы, куда серее.  
«Пополним список ненависти сестрицей? – спрашивает Отражение. – А то инспектору Леверье там одиноко и печально».  
– Тикки, соглашайся, – уговаривает Шерил Камелот.  
– Это будет лучше для всех, – вторит ему Адам Ной.  
– Тикки, ну пожалуйста, – канючит Роад.  
Забившийся в кресло Тикки умеет проходить сквозь предметы. Но не может нарушить приказ главы семейства и с чистой совестью подвалами бежать из города куда-нибудь в дикую Сибирь, к песцам и оленям.  
«Я всё жду, когда же он начнёт орать: «Я жить хочу!». Не колется, крепкий орешек», – сетует Отражение.  
Линали никак не привыкнет звать его Гневом Ноя. Ненавистью Ноя.  
– Разве это не инцест? – выдавливает сдавшийся под градом аргументов Тикки.  
Отражение всхрапывает, точно застоявшаяся лошадь.  
– Как, по-твоему, семейство Ноя заселило землю, избегая инцеста, а?  
«Золотце, – обещает Отражение, – через три недели я покажу тебе, что такое БДСМ».  
Соображения Линали по этому поводу семейство Ноя не интересуют. Даже немножко жаль.

Свадьбу назначают через три недели. Этого хватит, чтобы один экзорцист успел добраться от Суэцкого канала до германских земель и даже чуть больше. Ровно столько, чтобы разговорить молчаливого кардинала, что только притворяется человеком, а знает и помнит в разы больше всякого ноя. Достаточно, чтобы придумать, что делать с блуждающим геном Ноя и душой на подселении. Ни больше, ни меньше, чтобы отыскать в стане врага предателя, согласного на одну небольшую услугу.  
В конце концов, похищение невесты – это часть свадебного ритуала, не так ли?

***  
А однажды ночью на окраине Лиссабона ной Тикки Микк почти видит, как за дверью колыхаются белёсые кляксы Чистой Силы. От ощущения того, что эта мерзость близко, едва не выворачивает. Никто не ждал английской инквизиции.  
– И кого там акума на ночь глядя принесли? – интересуется он.  
И думает: ну надо же – вежливые экзорцисты, ни дверь не выбили, ни окно, да ещё и стучат.  
– Архангел Гавриил, – мрачно ответствуют из-за двери. Голос говорящего смутно знаком. – И воинство его святое.  
Удовольствие невнятно и предвкушающе хихикает где-то на периферии сознания, добавив, что раз уже сам архангел пожаловал, значит, будет весело. Тикки его веселья не разделяет: искать приключений в сложившейся ситуации не особо-то и хотелось.  
– Заходи, раз пришёл, – милостиво позволяет он.  
Той ночью в маленьком домике на окраине Лиссабона три экзорциста и один ной ведут не очень приятный разговор. Торгуются до хрипоты – обе стороны ой как заинтересованы в сделке. Главное – обговорить детали, Удовольствие Ноя согласно продать родственника с потрохами, сделав вид, что оно так, мимо проходило.  
В самом деле, разве Удовольствию Ноя не полагается ещё и немного свободы?

***  
– Иногда я думаю, – говорит Отражение, ощипывая розочку из свадебного букета, – что нас сослали в этот мир подыхать. Во славу прогресса. За компанию с ебанутым на всю голову учёным, который просит называть его папочкой. И не смейся над моей паранойей.  
Линали молчит. Линали плавает в дымном жарком мареве, которое они сами себе вообразили вместе с Отражением.  
– Порой мне кажется, – вздыхает Отражение, очерчивая затянутую в корсет талию, – что мы не были нужны миру. Ни тому, ни этому.  
Линали рассеянно кивает – было бы чем. Перед глазами её мелькает череда образов чужого мира – Гневу тоже обломилось немного памяти Ноя.  
– Я думаю, золотце, – печалится Отражение, – что Музыкант был прав, с выкидышами цивилизации иначе никак. Нам давно пора сдохнуть.  
Линали соглашается. Хватит с неё. Всего хватит. Она согласна и на самоубийство.  
– Может, – предлагает Отражение, – мы хоть раз поступим как взрослые умные люди и для начала убьём себя?  
Ответить Линали не успевает – о стекло звонко ударяется камешек. Линали Ли ещё успевает подумать о том, что у них был такой условный сигнал, когда…  
И наступает темнота.

***  
Однажды, когда Линали Ли всё-таки доживёт до глубокой старости – у неё к тому времени будут ужасные шрамы на груди, крест-накрест и статус экс-экзорциста, инвалида и ветерана не объявленной войны – и, быть может, возжелает написать автобиографию (на радость благодарным потомкам), она закончит именно этим. Не рассказом о чужих мирах, из которых пришло семейство Ноев. Не повестью о проживании двух душ в одном теле. Она закончит тем же, чем и начала.  
«Однажды мне приснился сон».


End file.
